Unbroken
by CandyCoatedCascades
Summary: Swan Queen newlyweds, love soaked story ,"It was the first time they truly felt naked. No inhibitions no walls they felt exposed and raw. The first time they understood how unequivocally powerless they were in the other's presence" This is a story about their journey after the infamous line "and they lived happily ever after".
1. Till death

**Title:**Unbroken

**Pairing:** Swan Queen...

_Emma and Regina fell in love somewhere along the line of constant struggles and fighting inner demons, they broke the curse and got married._ This is a story about their journey through their marriage, this is what happens after the infamous line "and they lived happily ever after".

_**A/N **_I don't think ahead about where the story is going, so I don't particularly know where this is headed, I just know I have a couple of ideas that I'm excited about and that it will be sexy and sweet, so I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, and I would love it if you told me your thoughts in brutal honesty. Reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own them. Wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"And after the storm,_  
_I run and run as the rains come_  
_And I look up, I look up,_  
_on my knees and out of luck,_  
_I look up._

_Night has always pushed up day_  
_You must know life to see decay_  
_But I won't rot, I won't rot_  
_Not this mind and not this heart,_  
_I won't rot._

_And I took you by the hand_  
_And we stood tall,_  
_And remembered our own land,_  
_What we lived for._

_And now I cling to what I knew_  
_I saw exactly what was true_  
_But oh no more._  
_That's why I hold,_  
_That's why I hold with all I have._  
_That's why I hold._

_And I won't die alone and be left there._  
_Well I guess I'll just go home,_  
_Oh God knows where._  
_Because death is just so full and man so small._  
_Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before._

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._  
_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._  
_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_  
_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hai_r."

_**(Mumford & Sons)**_

* * *

**The Wedding**

It was a small intimate wedding. It was Classy and delightful, the kind of ceremony that fills your heart with warmness and leaves you hopeful. Regina was always a private person she never liked the idea of having too many people witness such a personal event, the thought of baring her soul to Emma in front of them got her tensed and nervous .but she did it for Emma who was the town's little sweetheart and their savior. She was the one who broke the curse after all; they all wanted to ensure she had her happy ending, they felt like they owed her a great deal.

The weather was splendid, a perfect day in spring bright sunlight and a soft refreshing breeze. Regina planned the whole thing to the last detail, it almost looked like a royal wedding. It was her gift to her soon to be wife. She managed to create a fairytale setting far more beautiful than anything Emma ever imagined her wedding would look like.

The apple tree in the backyard -where the wedding took place- was decorated with little white love birds in little red cages, the wedding arch was a grand combination of white calla lilies and red roses behind it a breathtaking huge ice sculpture of two swans facing each other forming a heart shape with their long necks . Regina's magic played a big role in the whole scene; she cast a spell so that rose petals would keep on falling delicately throughout the whole event.

Both women were ravishing. Everyone was taken by how insanely beautiful the couple looked, Regina wore a white backless bodice top with exaggerated cleavage and white palazzo pants, short glamorous brown hair with a rose on the side, red lips, and heavy mascara and eyeliner, while Emma wore a lace sheath dress, Long Blonde curls with a waterfall braid, pink lips and light greenish-blue eye shadow.

The guest list only included family members and some friends. Although Snow and David weren't completely okay with their daughter's choice they couldn't abandon her on a day like this one, they missed enough of her life already. Snow's eyes watered as charming walked their baby girl down the aisle and placed her hand in Regina's after kissing her forehead and whispering "may you always find what you're looking for".

People were astonished by Regina's vows, and the purity of her emotions. They never saw that aspect of her. She was always the monstrous evil queen, the one that was so cold and heartless ,they sympathized with her pain as she poured her heart out to Emma telling her how lost and tormented she was before her arrival ,how she broke not only the infamous curse but her own inner curse that part of her that she thought could never be healed ,that part of her that never felt good enough ,she almost believed she was unlovable until Emma, she mended her broken soul .she found happiness within her beautiful green eyes and her loving tender arms ,because of her she's unbroken and Emma gave her back all the years she spent being someone she's not, like history didn't mean much, she brought light and magic to her previously neglected and damaged heart .

Emma also brought tears to everyone's eyes as she went on and on about how loving someone as hard as she loved Regina could erase every little scar, that the little abandoned orphan finally found her home in Storybrooke, how in the past year she found her son, her parents, and her soulmate! She wasn't Regina's savior; it was Regina that saved her after all. She looked over towards Henry who held the rings anxiously and said "Henry we never properly thanked you for bringing us together, for causing all of this, you brought happiness and joy to our lives .you brought back the happy endings you are a remarkable kid, it was you that lit the spark of pure love in both of our hearts, we love you kid".

As soon as they placed the rings on each other's fingers Regina magically opened the little red cages and released the love birds then leaned in for an emotional and extremely passionate kiss that lasted for an extended period of time which caused a little awkwardness it was too intimate to watch, the kiss made them lose grip on reality, they were in their own world no one else existed and nothing else mattered, it almost felt like that kiss that broke the curse months ago. Eventually they got down of their high and went on with the ceremony.

By the time it got dark, the falling rose petals were replaced by floating twinkly lights, it looked magical, the place was surrounded with love, everyone felt it ,they felt delighted and warm, like true love won that evening, true love turned the most tortured of souls into a hopeful romantic blushing bride.

Music magically played as the brides danced on all through the night, their hands never detached it was a phenomenal view, heartwarming and pure. David interrupted the lovesick couple and asked Emma if he could steal her bride for a dance, Emma nodded with joy and turned to dance with Henry as Regina and David started their dance, Regina was surprised by how accepting David was, she expected him to keep his distance.

-"You look lovely Regina; I never fully realized how beautiful you are, my daughter is a lucky girl."

-"oh David I'm the lucky one trust me"

-"who knew I'd end up here dancing with the queen ,I always believed everyone deserves a chance at a happy ending and you certainly earned it, I genuinely hope you never have to go through the pain of losing it again"

-"I finally get where Emma gets her charm, thank you David, for giving me a chance after all I've done" he kissed her cheek and switched with Henry to dance with his daughter .

The perfect night was coming to an end and the guests started congratulating the new couple and leaving ,Snow and charming finally gave their blessings to Emma and Regina ,they had a little moment with Regina it wasn't verbal but both sides knew exactly what the other felt, Regina quickly responded sincerely by saying "she'll be safe with me, I won't ever cause her any pain" then Snow hugged her right away ,it was too big of a moment ,everyone stopped to take it in .Snow white and the Evil queen finally made peace with each other, Regina and Snow parted a little and looked straight in each other's eyes while their history flashed before them, all the pain they caused each other, the revenge ,the battles ,it all exploded as tears on their faces, they didn't say much but it was very obvious to everyone what was happening in their own way they were apologizing for all the agony of their past.

Everyone left except the Charmings ,Henry and Ruby, the brides were clearly getting improperly lustful ,lingering kisses and inappropriate touching ,they couldn't keep their hands off each other, Ruby noticed how uncomfortable Emma's parents were getting and said loudly to break the brides' steamy make out session "ookaaay then …. Let's leave the newlyweds alone, I'm sure they're going to be very busy this evening "which caused Emma and Regina to blush as they realized how inappropriate they were getting

"Henry come on let's give your mothers a little privacy you'll be staying with us for a few days" David said while placing his hand on Henry's shoulder.

The mansion was finally empty and the brides were finally alone .they got inside and locked the front door, they held hands as they climbed the stairs walking towards the bedroom, just before Regina reached to open the door Emma shoved her against it and hungrily crashed their lips together with all her strength, Regina wrapped one leg around Emma's waist, while her hands traveled up the back of her neck and said "two weeks are too damn long, I've missed you" their tongues tangled as they devoured each other vigorously. Regina's knees went weak she couldn't hold her body on one leg ,so Emma rapidly hoisted her up and held her wrapping both her legs around her waist ,their lips stayed locked for a while and then they parted for air ,their foreheads and noses still connected . Emma then whispered "who knew I'd be the one carrying my blushing bride to our bed"

She opened the door and walked in towards the bed with difficulty then tripped over her own dress, dropped Regina on the bed and fell over her, both women burst out laughing as they laid atop of each other.

-"well dear you didn't actually carry me, you dropped your bride and fell over her"

-"shut up and kiss me"

Their kiss kept growing more passionate from soft and tender to steamy and rapid, it wasn't too long before they broke it off to undress each other, Regina stood by the foot of the bed and magically rid Emma of all her clothes with just a flick of a finger and flew her towards the head of the bed, and with another fast magical maneuver she tied her hands to the bed with the branches in the wallpaper.

Emma was overwhelmed with how fast it all happened she didn't fully understand how she ended up naked and tied up in a split second, it knocked the wind from under her feet, and she needed a minute to take it all in.

-"what just happened!"

-"Magic dear, or did you forget you finally declared that you have enough faith in me to let me use it again"

-"no, I didn't forget, I just didn't think you were going to use it in the bedroom"

-"what better way to make magic don't you think?"

Emma was still catching her breath and struggling to form a sentence, but it was clear to Regina that it excited her, she knew her lover was a thrill seeker, she loved to indulge in new adventures and what Regina offered was beyond her wildest dreams.

In an instance the room was full of candles rose petals and stimulating music. Purple smoke surrounded Regina, and the white she wore turned into sensual black lingerie, a black metallic fitted bustier that made Regina's breasts look as though they were going to rip the metal hooks and explode out of them, fishnet stockings and garters that barely covered her, it was obvious she wasn't wearing any panties, her perfectly put hairdo turned to a messy sex hair.

Emma was blown away, her brain was on overload from the intense arousal she suddenly felt her reaction made Regina smirk and say with a low velvety voice as she walked around the bed "I see you approve of my ways"

-"hell yes,Regina get your sexy ass over here ,quit teasing"

-"patience dear I barely started"

Regina magically spread Emma's legs to get a good view and moved her fingers from afar in a way that gave Emma the sensation of two fingers penetrating her entrance without actually touching her, Regina picked the pace insanely fast applying enormous pressure causing Emma to come undone in a few minutes. Regina stood admiring the wetness and the soaked sheets from the foot of the bed giving Emma's body a few moments to apprehend what it just went through.

Emma was panting and seeing spots from the intensity, but she desperately wanted to feel Regina's flesh all over her so she whimpered and said in breathless voice

-"Come closer Regina"

-"I will dear just say the magic word and I'm there" Regina started walking around s as she stripped out of her lingerie agonizingly slow while Emma examined carefully every piece of flesh being revealed before her, she noticed the wetness almost dripping on Regina's inner thighs and smiled proudly at the discovery

-"Your majesty get over here and let me clean that up for you"

Regina suddenly appeared standing over Emma on the bed her legs parted to each of Emma's sides, Emma's head was exactly between her thighs and she rapidly leaned in closer and sucked Regina's clit so powerfully to a point where Regina had to use the magical branches to hold her up so she wouldn't collapse on top of Emma. The blonde went on skillfully flicking her tongue inside Regina until she reached an earth shattering orgasm causing her to moan loudly with pleasure.

She loosened the branches and untied herself and Emma, she sat between her thighs and wrapped one leg around Emma's waist and positioned the other beneath the blonde's leg rubbing their heated centers against each other, their erect nipples and clits pressed together while their lips finally met .they looked straight into each other's eyes as they established a rhythm.

-"I missed you"

-"I missed you too" their eyes watered and they both felt overwhelmed with love.

-" I have one more magical trick for you dear"

-"oh yeah what is it"

-"this…" Emma felt sudden extreme pressure applied on her inner walls something vibrating at perfect pace and perfect pressure hitting all the right spots at all the right times and she noticed that Regina was experiencing the same pleasure with the same intensity.

-"what the hell is that!"

-"that's me dear, I developed this trick over the years ,it gives the perfect orgasm ,a mind numbingly strong one that may nearly cause a blackout, that's how I used to masturbate before the curse, but now I get to share it with you"

-"do you have any idea how insanely hot you are right now, the queen sharing her secret masturbation tricks with me! Fucking hot!"

They frantically rubbed their bodies together as if they could get any closer; their bodies melted together, their lips never parted for too long and their hands traveled up and down their perfect backs. They both never experienced a similar moment, the pressure kept building up to an unendurable level, and their moans turned to loud screams of tremendous pleasure. Their bodies started twitching sending trenchant electric shivers down their spines and their vision went hazy from the severity, they went over the edge without breaking eye contact and jabbing their nails into each other's backs with extreme vigor till blood dripped down. Their panting eventually slowed down as they descended from the state of pure euphoria.

-"that was intense!"

-"don't say I didn't warn you dear"

Both women collapsed on the pillow chests heaving frantically. Regina rested her head on Emma's chest and listened as their heartbeats went in a harmonious pace. The beating of Emma's heart and the tender way she caressed her side and played with her hair always managed to sooth her and fill her with affection, she held on tightly to Emma's body kissed her chest over her heart and then looked at her with extreme vulnerability and said "don't ever leave me"

Emma tightened her embrace and responded "till death do us part remember"

Both Emma and Regina said "I love you" at the same time filling their hearts with warmness as they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	2. first day of happily ever after

**Chapter 2**

_"Well, love was kind for a time_  
_Now just aches and it makes me blind_

_This mirror holds my eyes too bright_  
_I can't see the others in my life_

_Were we too young? Our heads too strong?_  
_To bear the weight of these lover's eyes._  
_'Cause I feel numb, beneath your tongue_  
_Beneath the curse of these lover's eyes._

_But do not ask the price I paid,_  
_I must live with my quiet rage,_  
_Tame the ghosts in my head,_  
_That run wild and wish me dead._  
_Should you shake my ash to the wind_  
_Lord, forget all of my sins_  
_Oh, let me die where I lie_  
_Neath the curse of my lover's eyes._

_'Cause there's no drink or drug I've tried_  
_To rid the curse of these lover's eyes_  
_And I feel numb, beneath your tongue_  
_Your strength just makes me feel less strong_

_And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow_  
_Take my hand, help me on my way_._"_

**_(Mumford & Sons)_**

* * *

**The morning after**

The sun came crawling up filling the room with light and warmth similar to the one the snuggled lovers felt in their mended hearts. Regina was slowly awakened by the sun beams streaming through the window; she stretched easing the sore muscles that received intense loving attention the night before. A shot of heavenly delight traveled up her body as she took a minute to admire the sunlight trickling through her wife's beautiful blonde curls. She ran her fingers through the perfect golden hair very softly not wanting to wake her up, there was something about Emma in that moment that looked so peaceful and almost childlike, spreading a protective inclination through Regina's spirit, she wanted to preserve her and keep her away from sorrow.

She remained on her side, studying the face of the blonde blissfully sleeping in their bed, in their bedroom, in the home they now share, where they escaped within each other from the outside world, It was their little haven.

Regina's eyes stayed fixed on the woman in her arms while her smile grew bigger and bigger as she mused over the previous night's events feeling a warm blush creep to her skin, the vows, the kiss, the lovemaking ,it all felt surreal to her ,Emma was finally all hers for all eternity .

"I love waking up to that gorgeous smile of yours"

"You're up, good morning dear"

"So tell me why you look like Henry on Christmas morning?"

"You dear, the reason behind every ounce of happiness is… and always will be… you"

Emma leaned in and gently tucked a strand of chestnut silk hair behind Regina's ear, and placed the softest kiss on her lover's lips while trailing the tips of her fingers along the side of her torso. Regina responded to the heart melting gesture by rolling on top of Emma deepening their kiss, as their lips lingered for a painfully extended moment, Regina's hand hungrily cupped Emma's breast while her mouth traveled down placing moist kisses along her jaw line, neck then down the valley of her chest noticing the neglected erect nipple and rapidly devouring it whole with her lips sucking it painfully causing the blonde to thrust her hips upwards eager for some friction.

"You have quite the insatiable morning appetite don't you dear?"

"Oh trust me it's not restricted to morning time, with that delicious body of yours so close ,I'm almost certain I'll be hungry all through the day"

Regina smirked at the response and lowered her hand between her wife's legs and groped her folds.

"My my, you weren't lying about the hunger, you're soaked already?"

Emma responded with a moan of approval as Regina sunk in to relish in the taste of the blonde's wetness, her tongue dancing torturing Emma's core with intentional sluggish movement causing her to reach down and claw her nails at the back of the brunette's neck .She immediately felt Regina's grin against her skin at her desperation for more pressure, but Regina quickly obliged to her lover's need and conjured enough magic assisting her tongue movement bringing her over the edge a couple of times but not allowing her the release she craved . She enjoyed watching Emma turn into a needy mess; the moans of pure ecstasy were music to her ears, as her lover was getting frantic and desperate for her. That sensation of power is what truly satisfied the former queen. Knowing how the blonde responded intensely to the smallest caresses made her more and more aware of the pool of wetness between her own legs, She couldn't keep the teasing games going distracted by her own arousal. finally she caved in and allowed both herself and Emma to come undone collapsing against each other's bodies.

"Do you plan on giving me a heart attack?" Emma chuckled as she struggled to catch her breath

"You're the one who claimed you could handle me dear"

"You know once I get my magic under control I will get back at you"

Emma immediately noticed as Regina's eyes turned darker with concern and sadness.

"Gina, did I say something wrong?"

"No, now isn't the perfect time to get into that discussion anyway"

"Come on Regina we talked about this, I want us to be open with each other all the time, you don't need to wait for the right moment to tell me how you feel. I need to know why your eyes turned bitter just now"

"I just can't shake this feeling that you learning magic isn't the best of ideas"

Emma's features softened with an endearing smile as she sat up and positioned Regina to sit up between her welcoming legs. She tilted her wife's head to face her own and kissed her swollen lips and said playfully "you just don't want me holding the upper hand you can't handle the competition"

Regina rolled her eyes at the smug look in Emma's eyes "we both know I held the upper hand even without magic dear"

They shared another lustful kiss before Regina's eyes turned somber again "you know better than anyone where magic led me Emma, the mistakes I made, the people I hurt, and all the misery I caused. I've grown too aware that magic always comes with a price, and what I fear isn't the price your loved ones will pay, I don't care what happens to me .I fear the price you might pay yourself, I lost myself and darkened my heart, I got off on pain and rage. I rarely found a moment of peace. I don't want you going through that".

"I'm well aware of your past and your darkened heart, but wouldn't you say you're all healed now? Your heart is no longer black Regina you know why? Because you love deeper than anybody I know. and as long as I have you my heart will never grow dark again, I know you're protecting me but do you know how helpless I felt when I couldn't protect you after gold decided to hand your soul over to a WRAITH! A world without magic no longer exists! I don't believe I can survive knowing that I could have saved you but I wasn't able to do so, you have to accept that I need to protect you as well".

Emma wrapped her arms possessively around Regina's body, while the brunette rested her head on her collar-bone beneath the blonde's chin. A sense of comfort merged through both nude bodies reminding them of the tenderness and peace that filled their previously tormented minds.

They found themselves settled in that position for a while. Their own comfort and gratification paralyzed their will to move even an inch away.

"Are you hungry?" Regina finally muttered after summoning a tray of pancakes, strawberries and all Emma's favorite breakfast foods.

"Breakfast in bed? If it was possible I would have to say you read my mind woman" Emma's face lit up innocently as she dug in not wasting any time, obviously she was starving.

"Yes dear it is possible but it's a long process"

Emma was so distracted by the food but what Regina just revealed left her a bit confused.

"Are you saying you can read my mind?"

"No dear I'm saying we could learn to read each other's minds if we choose to"

"How is that even possible, and why didn't it occur to you to tell me that before?" Emma slipped a strawberry in her wife's mouth as if their discussion isn't anything out of the ordinary, Leaving Regina a little amused by how much Emma got used to having magic in her life.

"well I didn't test this theory myself but back when I was rumple's student ,I remember telling him that I wish there was a way to read people's minds ,to know how they truly felt and he told me that reading someone's mind and reading what's sealed within their hearts are two different things. They required different processes. The only way to go through any of these processes many conditions need to be present for such a thing to happen"

"different ? how?"

"The only way to feel exactly what the other felt is to have their heart beating in your chest"

"Switching hearts? That's a bit twisted and somehow poetic,And mind reading?"

"Mind reading is a bit tricky ,tapping into someone's thoughts requires specific conditions"

"Whose mind did you want to read? And what would those conditions be?"

Regina felt her heart immediately sink heavier in her chest as she miscalculated the effect of the flashback, her mind shot back to the troubled love hungry little girl that was stripped of her innocence too soon, and Emma caught on to the transformation instantly, Regina's eyes always gave her away, she didn't need to be a mind reader to apprehend what those gorgeous brown eyes were miserably radiating, she grew accustomed to every range of emotion ever displayed on her lover's face. She had her own little thesaurus of the complex set of Regina emotions and she was very familiar with every entry, she knew her lover was thinking about her mother so she settled the food tray aside and intertwined their fingers together and squeezed her hand firmly reassuring her to go on.

"I wanted to … to read my mother's mind, I never understood how a person can love but also be ice-cold, her eyes never once showed approval or warmth ,she butchered my chances at happiness before my eyes without hesitation, she simply watched as my light died and my hope was torn apart. Her eyes always haunted me, her piercing voice telling me I was a disappointment, it never escaped my mind. I never believed she loved me. Back then I believed people don't destroy the person that they love, they protect them, she formulated that dark corner within me that always felt unlovable and unworthy of true love, I longed to know if she ever truly loved me, still do sometimes".

Every heartbreaking word and tormented tear coming out of Regina sent agonizing pain all through Emma's heart and body. it physically tortured her soul to hear that wretched confession and watch scorched tears stream down delicate cheeks, Regina wasn't one to sob and cry she never liked the idea of exposing weakness, a trait her mother cursed her with. But when it happened when Regina caved and let a few tears trickle from her eyes it was very subtle and silent which made it a lot more agonizing to watch. Emma couldn't hold the tears back herself. she struggled to keep a strong exterior but the fragility of Regina at that moment broke her heart, she tightened her embrace around the now trembling brunette, she just hugged her violently.

"If anybody is worthy of love, it's you Regina"

Regina's face was clearing up and a smile shortly found its way back

-"I love you"

-"I love you too Emma"

-"No Regina, you have to hear me"

-"I do hear you dear"

-" I LOVE you, I… LOVE…YOU…! You're loved; I need to know if you truly believe it"

-"I do …" she responded in the best way she could think of closing her eyes and placing a deep kiss on Emma's lips.

The kiss extended to a delicious make out session and their breaths hitched as the atmosphere grew steamier.

Sensually whispering each statement into each other's mouths and lingering hungry kisses in between:

-"so where were we?"Kiss

-"I believe you were about to tell me how to read your mind "kiss

-"ah right…, your lips are just so distracting dear. "Kiss

-"I love when your voice sinks low and devious like that "kiss

-"only true lovers can read each other's minds "kiss

-"check "kiss

-"they need to mutually want to do so "kiss

-"check "kiss

-"the level of intimacy between them should be very high "kiss

-"They have to be very open with one another "kiss

-"check, and check "kiss

-"both lovers should know how to use magic "kiss

-"ummm half check? I will get there"

-"very soon you will see for yourself what really goes on in my head"

-"I like the sound of that".

She pressed against the brunette in an intimate gesture kissing Regina's cheek before whispering softly in her ear. "You're very beautiful."

Her fingers drove into the length of Regina's entrance without warning, making the brunette gasp for air and groan in pleasure she dug her nails deep into Emma's back in satisfaction.

She desperately widened her legs, bringing Emma deeper inside her. She met the blonde's fingers with every thrust.

Emma's fingers moved in harmony with her tongue. It was almost all too much and Regina went light-headed her clit was obviously engorged, so Emma pressed harder skillfully stroking it in circular motion with her index finger. Every kiss, lick, and nip, brought her wife to the edge more times than she could count, Regina pulled her closer, kissed her deeper her kiss turning needy and insistent as she couldn't hold her orgasm any longer "oh …Emmaa…" her eyes met her lover's as she completely lost control stars and fireworks appeared behind her eyes bringing their intimacy to new level. All Regina could feel was Emma against her, around her, inside her. In that small moment nothing really existed outside of Emma Swan.

"I love you."

Despite the lust still clear in her eyes from her orgasm, the vulnerability was very visible.

"I love you too," Emma whispered back

They remained locked in the embrace their mouths never moving off each other's lips, jaw or neck as they kissed passionately they could do this every day all day till the end of time and it'll forever bring them undeniable satisfaction and joy.

The couple stayed latched on each other's figures for hours, not really needing to say anything moving in perfect harmony as if the other woman was merely an extension of her own body, another piece of her soul erupted then enveloped in this miraculous posture, Already familiar with every freckle, every birthmark, and every scar. Their lips studied carefully the ways their skin texture felt against every inch of flesh marking it with love. They breathed each other in and held in the scent, tangling their fingers together and gazing at each other's overwhelmed eyes as a few tears of bliss escaped down their cheeks. It was the first time they truly felt naked. No inhibitions no walls they felt exposed and raw. The first time they understood how unequivocally powerless they were in the other's presence .In those divine hours both women felt how much deeper their unspoken bond evolved, transcending reality, and finally experiencing pure intimacy.


	3. Out of touch

**Chapter 3**

_"Let me stay_  
_Where the wind will whisper to me_  
_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_  
_With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_The nightmare I built my own world to escape"_

**(Evanescence)**

* * *

**Out of touch**

*The outside world*

Henry started to feel the absence of his mothers. Although The Charmings made sure his stay would be amusing filled with fun activities like movie marathons, video games and telling him the back stories and fairytales that weren't mentioned in his book, But Henry soon felt homesick .He missed his mothers and he found it a bit odd that they didn't even once try to contact him.

Snow and David noticed how Henry was losing his enthusiasm ,he kept asking about his mothers and they were starting to run out of ways to explain to him why newlyweds need that much alone time. They told him that the more two people love each other the longer the time they would need to express that love .He seemed to accept it but he couldn't wait till it was time to go back and officially be the family he always wanted.

Eventually Snow decided that it was time for Emma and Regina to come out of their cocoon, yes sure it was sweet and a bit romantic that they were in the love bubble and the outside world didn't interest them, but if she was going to let them have it their way she doubted that Henry will see them anytime soon. She drove to the mayoral mansion after they didn't pick any of her phone calls for two days straight. She was actually a little angry how dare they ignore her! what if Henry needed them for something important .it was irresponsible and selfish behavior ,and she was prepared to give them a piece of her mind but as she got there her jaw dropped .she found some kind of a pinkish transparent aura surrounding the mansion . It wasn't alarming but it was definitely unfamiliar she tried to push through and get past it towards the front lawn but it pushed her back not violently but enough to keep her away.

She knew Regina would never intentionally cast a spell like this. She would never create something to block people out especially when her son was on the other side. She also knew that Emma was not that skilled to do it either. That was when panic rushed through her veins, she needed answers.

Not many people knew how to deal with magic in this town but surely mother superior would know, so she called her and asked her to meet in front of the mansion. Snow waited while examining the aura, from time to time it glowed a bit brighter and the timing seemed rather random.

Blue approached snow with a subtle knowing grin ,she knew it was about time snow would drive by and notice the aura ,frankly she was surprised she wasn't contacted any sooner.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"and a lovely morning to you too Snow "

"Are they trapped in there? Is this another one of Gold's revenge plans on Regina? "

"You tell me Snow, does this feel like dark magic? I don't think pink is a suitable color for revenge"

"So they're not trapped?"

"They are"

"Who did this?"

"a force bigger than all of us, True love"

"True love is holding them hostage? Really that's what you're going with?" Snow chuckled sarcastically at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"no need to be cynical Snow ,this calls for a celebration"

"Celebrate that my daughter is trapped away from her son and her family?"

"they're not trapped against their will you know "

"What are you saying?"

"I've only heard about this kind of thing once in my lifetime, my great grandmother used to tell stories and myths about the two original fairies. It was believed that they had great magical powers .and when they fell in love they merged their powers, it was told that their love was so powerful that it lit the skies with a beautiful rosy aura."

"Okay, so this is similar because of their magic?"

"Yes, Emma's and Regina's true love bond has reached its peak; they're losing control of their surroundings. You see their connection isn't just physical and emotional now it's also magical. somehow they've managed to merge their powers ,whether they realize it or not, I'm not sure"

"So why can't I get in?"

"That's the thing they are not physically here anymore, they don't exist in our world or our time zone. They're somewhere only they know, some parallel realm where time flows differently .a place where no one can interrupt their connection. They are separated from our world to ensure the merger reaches its complete development"

"And when do you suppose they'll be making an appearance? Henry misses them?" Snow's voice is full of conflict she couldn't decide if what she just heard was considered good or bad news.

"Only they decide when they're ready to join the rest of our world, I believe they don't even realize what's happening or how much time has passed .I believe lovers in that state lose themselves for days ,sometimes weeks"

"Great, just great!" Snow thinks internally God knows how much time will be enough for a couple of lovesick fools deprived of love for decades!

"Really snow I thought you would appreciate the sentiment, it's been decades since our world witnessed a bond with this purity and intensity. The fact that this is coming from someone we all thought was beyond redemption just spreads hope through all of us, if the most wicked of hearts found happiness then anyone can"

"It is quite beautiful isn't it" Snow smiled discarding her negativity. She immediately felt warmth in her heart as she continued to gaze at the aura .that was what she wanted for her baby girl all along, happiness and greatness. This love was beyond anything ordinary. Her smile slowly switched to a look of confusion.

"Why does it keep glowing randomly?"

Blue smiled and chuckled awkwardly which managed to make Snow even more confused.

"They're doing it" a voice from a distance said, it was ruby .apparently she had been listening to the whole conversation and she managed to connect the dots and come to that realization.

Snow was horrified but still looked at blue in disbelief. Blue tried to look comfortable and answered in a low tone "The aura glows when love reaches its peak, uhhmm um… physically I believe."

-"oh, but it glowed three times since I got here" snow said her face seemed genuinely confused.

-"It glowed like 17 times since yesterday morning, these two sure know how to have fun" ruby answered after the aura glowed one more time. Blue and Snow just kept staring at the ground, and ruby sensed their discomfort and decided to have her own fun.

-"well they are newlyweds what did you expect? Plus with magic's assistance, think of all the possibilities and positions. Emma is really athletic, and Regina is creative. I wonder if they video tape themselves. Whoa! It's glowing again here goes orgasm number five! Way to go Emma …"

Ruby kept rambling on and on watching Snow's face turn red. She enjoyed teasing her. It wasn't until the aura glowed again that Blue and Snow nodded and walked away not wanting to hear Ruby explain what position she thought the couple were trying at the time.


	4. Extraterrestrial

**Chapter 4**

"_Turn out the lights__  
__Feed the fire__  
__'Til my soul breathes free__  
__My heart is high__  
__As the waves above me__Don't need to understand__  
__Too lost to lose__  
__Don't fight my tears__  
__'Cause they feel so good__And I, I will remember how to fly__  
__Unlock the heavens in my mind__  
__Follow my love back__  
__Through the same secret door__Look past the end__  
__It's a dream__  
__As it's always been__  
__All life lives on__  
__If we've ever loved it__And I, I will remember how to fly__  
__Unlock the heavens in my mind__  
__Follow my love back__  
__Through the same secret door_"

**(evanescence)**

* * *

**Extraterrestrial**

*The Love Cocoon*

They weren't sure how many days have passed but both women couldn't bring themselves to get back to the real world, as their nights and days merged. Pleasure and love dragged on through their veins, all they did in those love soaked days was to succumb to their hearts' true desires. The rhythm they created for themselves within the four walls of their bedroom was too addicting, the mixture of raw carnal sex and volcanic love making satisfied every nerve ending.

During those days they experienced enough happiness and ecstasy to last them a lifetime. They both knew without doubt that if these were their last days in this world, they would go down knowing that their lives were complete.

They never imagined true happiness would feel this good, healing almost every wound entirely leaving their hearts new and unbroken. If anyone were to rip out their hearts they would possibly go blind from the brightness that radiated. They made love in every room and every corner, against every wall, even the roof.

They couldn't leave each other's presence; it was physically painful if their skin wasn't somehow touching. They lost their grip on reality, time no longer existed and they completely lost track of how many kisses and orgasms they had shared so far. How many sunsets and sunrises they witnessed ,lying safely in each other's arms Lips latched on, bodies deliciously rubbing against each other, fingers intertwined .they savored every bit.

They now can paint an exact mental image of each inch of their lover's body it was saved eternally in their mind; lips could blindly recognize one another, skin texture memorized.

Their intimacy was both an ailing addiction and a healing remedy. The more they indulged themselves in lust the hungrier they grew.

Throughout an outburst of overwhelming emotional connection Regina somehow managed to merge their powers, intensifying every little thing they ever felt. It was a conscious decision they both made somehow, without actually thinking it through. In a moment of erupting passion the couple shared a thought. Everything was still and calm around them yet their minds suddenly roared louder than thunder. They vigorously invaded each other's minds and magic started pulsating through their integrated bodies. Regina's dark magic infused through Emma's purity, creating a superior magical bond. Not only were their emotions intensified they were connected in more ways than one.

Dark magic was always fueled by pain; over time Regina acquired the skill of keeping her pain approachable at the surface. She'd easily tap into it and use it to her benefit. She was so used to living with pain that she couldn't let go of it; not as long as she needed magic and power. It was almost second nature to her. She wouldn't recognize herself without it.

Light magic on the hand was fueled by love, Emma was still learning but she had practiced enough magic to recognize the warmth of it, nothing like what the waves of purple that crawled within her felt like. Emma got a taste of her lover's tormented soul and it ailed her deeply. She knew Regina will be eternally plagued by her past and her pain has become a rooted part of her, but nothing prepared her for what she felt as their powers were submerging.

Emma wasn't a stranger to that particular emotion; she knew pain, she suffered a great deal of it growing up, until she developed thick skin and mighty walls. She learned how to block it away and run from it .she was skilled at minimizing it until it was too small to have any long-term impact. Regina on the other hand made sure to keep her skin thin and her nerves bare and highly affected by the smallest stimulus .She was taught how to dive deeper into it, she let it devour her until it was what defined her.

As darkness and light battled within lovers, they reached new level of understanding. They got to know what lies within the other on a deeper level. Emma was overwhelmed when the merger had finally stopped.

"I … I ha… had no idea" she was practically hyperventilating

Regina held her and tried to soothe her "breathe Emma…, I'm sorry, I ...I didn't realize this would hurt you"

-"No I'm the one who's sorry. I was clueless, I want to feel it all Regina"

-"What do you mean it's done, and Feel what exactly?"

-"I want to feel what you feel Regina, I thought I knew exactly who you are and how you felt. I thought I knew all about your heartaches. I thought I understood your pain, god I even thought I could relate, but what I felt when we were … I don't know …whatever it is that we were doing. The pain I felt, your pain wasn't like anything I've ever experienced. Regina I want to know all there is to know, I want to carry some of that weight off your shoulders"

-"Emma you do know me, you know everything. Nobody understands my pain better than you do" Regina cupped Emma's cheeks and kissed her lips, she was very touched by her wife's request.

-"Yes Regina I know the stories and I saw how tormented your eyes seemed as you talked about it, but I never felt what you felt never understood the level of its intensity, and It never occurred to me that you still carry that with you "

-"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" there wasn't anything Regina craved more than being understood. She deeply longed for someone to untangle all her complexities and tell her "now I finally get it".

-"You told me the only way to feel exactly what the other experienced is to have their heart beating in your chest" Emma placed her hand upon the brunette's chest and caressed it gently.

-"Yes that's true" Regina held the hand placed on her chest and closed her eyes enjoying the sentiment.

-"Well then Regina I want to feel it all"

-"May I ask why now Emma?"

-"The pain I felt was different. I knew it was you, but it was a part of you that I didn't recognize, I want to know all of you even the dark corners within your heart. I want to feel the wounds you purposely left open. I want to know how your normal feels like, because from what I felt Regina ,your threshold of pain seems pretty high, which only means you've endured so much that you got accustomed to it. The only way I can begin to carry some of that load is to understand where it came from"

-" are you sure Emma? If you thought our last experience was overwhelming I can assure you this one is going to be a hundred times more intense"

- "I'm sure. So how does this work exactly?"

-"it's quite simple dear, you plunge your hand into my chest as I do yours, rip our hearts out ,then I place mine into your chest while you do the same to me"

-"You call that simple huh?" Emma smiled nervously

-"don't worry dear you won't hurt me, here I'll guide you through it"

Regina plunged her hand that was settled above Emma's hand into her own bare chest, her face contorting in pain for a split second then calming down shortly after.

Both hers and Emma's hand were buried into her chest, Emma's eyes widening in disbelief.

Regina's intense gaze somehow managed to encourage her wife, she immediately felt fingers grasping her pounding heart, Regina has seen the look on her victims' faces when they see their ripped out hearts, the instinctive horror of it, but it didn't prepare her for the sensation of Emma's hands taking away what was keeping her alive. For a tiny moment she forgot her surroundings and felt a tinge of that horror, but quickly it transformed into ecstasy. She audibly gasped when she saw her own heart before her beating in Emma's hands. It was almost liberating seeing the woman who held her heart literally hold her heart. The idea was poetic in a way .she was handing Emma her heart and silently asking her to take good care of it.

Emma was holding it as gently as possible yet firm enough so she wouldn't drop it; she was mesmerized by it, as though it was a masterpiece. "It's beautiful".

Regina chuckled at the statement "all hearts look the same Emma, now tell me how does it feel? Holding a heart?"

Emma went on studying the heart with fascination "um, it feels, good and terrifying at the same time, suddenly everything feels so fragile .this thing in my hands is what's keeping you alive. This holds everything that you are, and it's right there beating in my hands"

-"It is fragile isn't it, life really is a mystery. Who would've imagined that I would literally give you my heart?"

-"I will never break it, I promise" Emma caught on the slight fear barely visible through brown orbs and gently placed her lips over the glowing heart and kissed it.

-"I love you Emma" Regina whispered in Emma's ears then ripped her heart out, she also held the heart gently not wanting to cause Emma any pain. Regina's heart wasn't as dark as they had imagined but still not as bright as Emma's.

Their eyes were traveling between both hearts. It wasn't as simple as Regina had claimed; in fact it was far from it. The power they held over each other didn't scare them. They were transfixed at the synchronized glowing of their hearts.

After extended examination they finally exchanged hearts carefully then settled each one safely within the other's chest.

At first it was like a subtle chemical reaction bubbling just beneath the surface then it escalated and took over their entire sensory system. A light tore through both of them, and suddenly they felt a kaleidoscope of emotions that didn't belong to them .overwhelming unfamiliar emotions.

Emma saw flashes of a tortured life. She saw images of a land she didn't recognize, and unfamiliar faces. She realized she was seeing things through Regina's eyes. It wasn't easy navigating her path; it was like swimming through thick water with your eyes closed. It felt like sudden lacerated flesh leaving the nerve bare and highly affected, exposing and commanding her to feel everything all at once. Regina was a wounded child, a girl who was taught from early childhood that she must become something other than herself, denied of her true feelings, in order to attract and please others. She had always believed she needed to lie to get the love and acceptance she so desperately craved. She was taught that Love was like going to war; you never came back the same. That it was a struggle and lovers emotionally manipulated one another until one of them completely disarmed and conquered the other. Her mother's small crimes caused the light in her heart to grow too dim

Emma felt Regina's regrets the ones she pressed way down with all her worth, she heard Her mother's piercing and cruel words continually reminding her of what a disappointment she was, she felt her intense hunger for acceptance, the sense of worthlessness she always carried with her, the what-ifs and doubts. The fear of missing out on her dreams on what she secretly wished her life could be. She felt the weight of everything she couldn't say, everything she bottled up and leaving it forever suppressed and unspoken.

Emma struggled to travel through the chaos of overflowing emotions but one memory seemed intensely dominant and she decided to follow it. Emma was trying to make sense of her surroundings when she saw a young man's heart being crushed by a woman with cold features. She heard the muffled sobs of what sounded a lot like Regina's, and felt cold lips touching in a failed attempt of waking the young man up.

She felt freedom, innocence and love abandoning her body. It was heart wrenching. She screamed morosely at the pain she was presented with. Emma thought she understood the pain of lost love, but it turned out that love lost by death was beyond her grasp. It was beyond tragic. It was something she couldn't begin to comprehend; how can a person hold on to any semblance of sanity after kissing their lover's corpse? She couldn't hold back the tears that were streaming down her face as she pushed through from one memory to the other. She mentally traced Regina's downfall through the cruel years; from holding on to a corpse in hopes of finding magic strong enough to bring him back to the devastation of finally realizing it wasn't possible. To being manipulated like a puppet by a monster.

Emma sunk heavier and heavier as she kept going down memory lane, she felt as the darkness gradually dominated her. She felt the pain expand with every heart ripped out by her own hands, but no pain was equal to the one she felt when she saw her crushing her own father's heart; she was clearly far gone by then.

Emma wanted to stop all of this, she couldn't take anymore torture, and she didn't know how to stop the concentrated waves of pain crashing through her. She internally begged for Regina to finally use a proper defense mechanism and eventually numb all the suffering but sadly everything seemed to exaggerate her pain. She couldn't fathom how any human could endure all that pain. She experienced each heartache as if it was her own. She only had one choice, to keep going.

Up until the moment Regina held baby Henry in her arms her life seemed to have no real purpose except for vengeance. Henry seemed to bring out a sense of peace among the everlasting storms .Emma knew how much Regina loved her child but she never knew of the long hours the older woman spent by his crib watching him breathe; she felt how it soothed and calmed her hazy mind. She never realized just how much her existence depended on that small bundle of innocence .Emma saw how her wife cried whenever she couldn't comfort her baby .she felt her motherly instincts developing with time, and she slowly felt the love within her heart grow as she watched Henry become who he was.

Then she saw herself, she saw herself through Regina's eyes for the first time, it overwhelmed her. She wasn't prepared to find that Regina fell for her long before she had fallen herself. She finally understood the internal battle Regina seemed to be going through at the beginning. She finally got the whole one step forward two steps back tactic. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she experienced Regina's range of emotions throughout the first time they made love. She knew Regina loved her but to actually feel the intensity of it and to realize how much it matched her own she was beyond ecstatic.

She felt Regina holding back tears through their first fight, she had thought she was ice cold during that particular fight, but now she got it.

She felt how every fiber of her being ached when they were separated briefly at the beginning of their relationship, Emma hated herself for causing her apparently very sensitive lover all that pain. She thought Regina wasn't even affected by her absence, but now she understood.

She felt as their love eventually reached its ultimate peak and Regina's tormented mind came undone. It finally moved to a total surrender and all her worries dissolved.

Both women came out of their haze and laid eyes upon each other for the first time after the transaction finally ended. Tear stains and trembling hands were noticeable but they fixated on something else. They both seemed to gaze upon one another with brand new eyes, in another light, all they knew was that what they felt was something beyond extreme.

The sound of their heart beats filled the room like loud hollow drums. And they shared this heavenly moment, their history disappeared, their past receded, receded and disappeared. They didn't have any history, any autobiography, or any thoughts. They utterly existed in the here and now. It didn't matter whose heart was within their chest, they didn't know who they were, they didn't have any identity .In that moment ego wasn't functioning; the moment resembled the joy of an orgasm, the refreshing quality of it, the rejuvenation of it. It left them so silent, so quiet, so relaxed, and so fulfilled. They didn't need to talk, or express anything with words. What they felt was beyond language.

They approached one another and melted their lips together, the kiss was their remedy. They suddenly felt as each heart migrated back to its homeland, easily slipping through their attached chests. As if it infused through their cells. They both understood what was happening; still the sensation seemed overwhelmingly outlandish.

After that extraterrestrial experience they made love like never before. It was an attitude of pure worship, higher than sex, physical and emotional energy rose to higher altitudes reaching deeper orgasms.

To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous.


End file.
